


I'm Too Busy Being Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Lazy eye - Fandom, supermega
Genre: Also I was listening to the arctic monkeys while i wrote this, Blow Jobs, Carson if you see this I'm deeply sorry, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mentions of Sexting - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You came to visit your long distance boyfriend, Carson. You blow him the second you get into his apartment, nothing much else happens.
Relationships: carson tucker/reader
Kudos: 6





	I'm Too Busy Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Carson if you ever see this im so sorry

The second you were off the plane you knew what you wanted. You wanted Carson down your throat for the first time in two months. You knew long distance was gonna be tough but as soon as your lips touched his again everything melted away. By the time you got to the door of his place you were fidgeting around impatiently for what you knew was gonna come next. 

Clearly Carson felt the same way because as soon as you heard the click of the door he was all over you. His hands felt hot against your skin, one tenderly rubbing the side of your face the other grabbing roughly at your hip. Your lips pushed against his in a way that showed you he felt the same way. With your arms pawing around his midriff you decided to finally take this in the direction you wanted backing up towards the wall pulling him with you until you felt it graze your back. Breaking away from the kiss to give his neck a few bites before sinking to your knees. Palming him through his pants while looking up to give him the best fuck me eyes you could manage. 

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me” Carson breathes out his knees going slightly slack touching the wall behind you. You let a giggle slip out before taking the chance to mouth at the outline in his pants. “Awe fuck” you glanced up at him to see him leaning against the wall with his face in his elbow. “I haven’t even done anything yet and you’re already weak in the knees?” You say jokingly. He lifts his head up and rolls his eyes at you using this moment to crack jokes. “It’s been a long time okay! Especially because I’ve been busy this week so I couldn’t even jack off to the stuff you sent me!” You laughed at him getting so defensive before going back to the task at hand. 

Pulling down his zipper and boxers as quickly as you could. He shivered in response to his cock meeting the air. You liked sucking Carson off because he was so responsive. You didn’t have a lot of room due to backing yourself into a literal corner but you still managed to bring your arm up and wrap your hand around him. As you stuck your tongue out giving his head a single lick to start, him letting out a soft whine in response. You decided you both had dealt with enough waiting before taking his cock into your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks and moving your head back and forth as far as you could manage. “Y/N god I fucking missed you so much,” One of his hands finally moving from the wall to grab your hair “having to just fuck my hand while you were gone all I could think of was you.” His confession made you more aroused than you already were.

You took your mouth off of him making him whine again. “Cars, please fuck my mouth.” you said while pressing the back of your head against the wall. Seeming a little surprised at your request he asked “Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you…” you were already breathing heavy but managed to say “Yeah I want you to, if I can’t breathe or I get tired I’ll tell you” He took a breather before nodding and moving his other hand to cup the back of your neck. You looked up at him while he let go of your hair to put his cock back in your mouth before grabbing your hair again. He started moving his hips into your mouth at a slow speed at first you could tell he was holding back but you just tried to relax. Your hands were placed on the back of his legs trying to steady yourself even though all you wanted was your him to fuck your throat already. He could feel you relaxing and decided to start going faster.

“Awe fuck baby, you’re doing so well, taking my cock like you were made for it.” His words made you whine around him, thinking back to how nervous he used to be to dirty talk and now he was more raunchy than you were half the time. He knew you might be getting tired so he decided to pull back for a second. You were doing surprisingly well for something who hadn’t done this in months. After a few minutes he decided to ask “You doing okay?” seeing the tears that were pricking the corners of your eyes and how red your face had gotten since you started. “Yeah yeah I’m okay, I was sort of enjoying myself actually ...” you responded laughing lightly even though you both knew it wasn’t really a joke. You glanced up to see him looking at you with a look of such genuine concern it made you want to stop what you were doing and continue whatever tender moment it would’ve led into but Carson throbbing a few inches from your mouth derailed that idea before it went anywhere.

“Come on,” you said “I’m ready.” As soon as you took his cock back in your mouth it was full speed again. Neither of you had any idea how long you guys had been here but the idea of his roommates coming home had crossed his mind he wanted to finish himself and you off before they interrupted the little time you guys had together. With a few more thrusts he knew he was about to cum, he pulled out of your mouth and started jacking himself off. “Oh god oh fuck Y/N” You stuck your tongue out assuming that's what he wanted and you were absolutely right. You looking at him in that way, waiting for him to cum on you pushed him over the edge. He let out a whine before finishing all over your tongue, chin, and chest. He rested his head against the wall again trying to catch his breath before you took it away again. “Cars, baby can you move? My knees hurt.” He backed up a couple inches before reaching his hand out to help you up. “I really did miss you, for more than just this…” He trailed off glancing at your hand he was holding. “I missed you too,” You responded “But can we get in the shower now before I get any grosser?”


End file.
